


Dreaming about you

by hokuto_ritsuka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokuto_ritsuka/pseuds/hokuto_ritsuka
Summary: Havia tantos caminhos a seguir, mas só uma pessoa para encontrar.Seus sonhos os guiariam pelo labirinto da vida.Drabbles sobre Yuuri Katsuki, Victor Nikiforov e como o amor se tornou o tema de suas vidas.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 3





	1. Fatíloquo: um sonho sobre o luar

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita para o desafio de drabbles do Nyah! Fanfiction.  
> Uma palavra, um drabble por dia.
> 
> Yuri!!! on Ice e seus personagens pertencem a Mitsurou Kubo, Sayo Yamamoto e ao Estúdio Mappa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fatíloquo: 1. Que prediz o futuro. 2. Fatídico, fatiloquente, profético.

O som do deslizar sobre o gelo cortava a escuridão com fios de fulgor prateado.

Cabelos brilhavam, dançando sob a luz da lua. As mãos o chamavam.

Havia um sorriso naquele rosto que não podia ser visto, mas sabia que ele sorria, sabia para quem ele sorria.

Um sonho fatíloquo que o visitava de tempos em tempos, soprando uma esperança em seu ouvido que descia por seu pescoço e se alojava em seu coração. E uma certeza de um dia chegaria, como dois barquinhos de papel à deriva sobre a água, suas lâminas deslizariam sobre o gelo até se encontrarem.


	2. Timbó: longe da realidade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a palavra do dia... Como colocar um planta brasileira em uma história cujos personagens vivem do outro lado do mundo? Eu usei uma das espécies de timbó, o timbó-uba ou timbouva, que é uma árvore que pode chegar a 35 metros de altura (!).

Não havia frio, como sempre havia. O frio, a neve, a melancolia.

Havia verde, mais verde do que havia visto em sua vida toda.

Sentado em um banco sob um timbó-uba, as sombras das pequenas folhas desenhavam um mosaico sobre o seu rosto. O cerúleo do céu se misturava ao verde e o branco das nuvens.

_Foi você quem me trouxe aqui?_

Uma mão segurou a sua, terna e morna.

Ele não precisava virar o rosto para vê-lo, ele conhecia a sua presença.

E ele conhecia o significado daquele sonho, uma representação de tudo o que sua vida não tinha.


	3. Marupiara: não é culpa sua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marupiara: diz-se de ou indivíduo feliz na caça ou na pesca; diz-se de ou pessoa com sorte no amor e nos negócios.

O silêncio cobria a sala como uma névoa densa. Ninguém ousava dizer uma palavra, apenas esperavam.

Acidentes aconteciam, mas no rinque de patinação qualquer deslize poderia custar muito caro.

No entanto, não era porque estava angustiado e preocupado, ou porque nunca fora marupiara, que permitiria que qualquer pessoa se aproximasse. Quando ela o abraçou para confortá-lo, ele se sentiu invadido.

O movimento brusco atraiu olhares na quieta sala de espera e ela olhou-o magoada como se não fosse direito dele afastá-la.

Tomado por aquele sentimento de culpa que não deveria ser seu, isso só fez a espera ficar ainda pior.


	4. Séquito: sozinho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Séquito – sm 1. Comitiva que acompanha uma ou mais pessoas, com grande formalidade e manifestações honrosas. 2 Ant. Ato de seguir.

Os flashes brilhavam, vindo de todas as direções.

— Victor! — Seu nome era chamado por tantas vozes.

Palavras de adoração vinham do seu séquito de fãs e Victor sorriu o seu melhor sorriso para eles. Seu sorriso mais encantador, deslumbrante e falso.

Victor retribuía a atenção de seus fãs da melhor maneira possível, mas havia uma parte de si que eles nunca enxergariam. A parte dele que lutava sozinho para surpreendê-los e continuar sendo o melhor do mundo. A parte da sua vida que ele sacrificava pela sua carreira de patinador.

Com o amor ele sonhava, sob suas pálpebras ao adormecer.


	5. Madorna: o que se abateu sobre ele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madorna – sf 1. Sonolência causada por certos tipos de doenças. 2. Por ext. Extrema vontade de dormir, geralmente acompanhada de torpor. 3. Por ext. Grande moleza ou prostração; apatia.

A madorna o consumia depois da noite insone. Sete horas a mais o fizeram sentir cedo demais para dormir, e seu nervosismo não o havia deixado fechar seus olhos.

Para piorar, havia recebido uma péssima notícia. Um adeus que ele não poderia dar.

Não era para ser assim. Deveria ser o dia mais importante da sua vida, porém, mais uma vez ele se sabotou. Tudo o que conseguiu foi uma derrota humilhante em sua primeira final.

Yuuri se viu em um beco sem saída, quando aquilo pareceu o mais longe que ele conseguiria chegar.

Não poderia estar mais distante dele.


	6. Fastidiosa: como era a vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fastidiosa – adj. 1. Que causa fastio; aborrecimento, entediante, maçante. 2. Que vive a reclamar; ranheta, rabugento, ranzinza.

Yuri continuava com uma expressão fastidiosa enquanto Victor falava. Outras vozes se misturavam no _hall_ na saída da final e a atenção de Victor foi atraída para outra direção.

Olhos castanhos imperscrutáveis o fitavam à distância.

— Uma foto de comemoração? — Victor lhe ofereceu.

Ele pareceu chocado, talvez até ofendido. Então, partiu sem dizer palavra.

Victor não conseguiu sondar o que havia por trás daqueles olhos, e os seus não conseguiram deixá-lo enquanto ele se afastava. O que havia sobre aqueles ombros curvados? O que havia de tão terrível em suas palavras corriqueiras?

Um gesto impensado se tornou uma ideia fixa.


	7. Lacônico: sonho de uma noite de inverno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lacônico: adj. Que é breve e conciso ao escrever ou dizer algo; sucinto.

Do desalento que o embalava naquela noite, entre rostos conhecidos, mas não íntimos, surgiu uma necessidade de fugir. Sentia-se inadequado, deslocado, estranho. Não era a gata borralheira vestida em trapos, mas uma abóbora desengonçada no canto do salão.

Poderia mergulhar em um sonho ébrio e ganhar a leveza de uma pluma no ar, e como tal, dançar com o vento e se deixar encantar. Ser movido a borbulhas no céu da boca e permitir se entregar ao seu delírio mais louco.

Da noite mágica não restou nem um relato lacônico em sua memória, esqueceu-se da tristeza, mas também da alegria.


	8. Veleidade: destino caprichoso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veleidade – sf 1. Vontade imperfeita, que fica aquém de decisão e de difícil concretização. 2. Desejo ou vontade fútil, sem justificativa; capricho, leviandade. 3. Desejo vão; fantasia, utopia. 4. Inconstância nas resoluções; mutabilidade leviana nos ditames e determinações; volubilidade.

Primeiro foi um interesse movido pela curiosidade, pela pergunta não respondida. Então, seus olhos o seguiam.

Depois veio o fascínio pela vida e pelo encanto que emanavam dele, desabrochando no ambiente recatado do salão.

Não era o seu corpo que se movia com a música, era a música que se moldava à sua dança.

Era gravitação a força que o fazia orbitar em torno dele em uma rota que só poderia terminar quando não houvesse distância alguma entre eles.

Não era veleidade, era um sentimento que o fazia corar e encher de cores a sua vida em preto e branco.


	9. Reproche: siga em frente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reproche – sm Ato de reprochar; censurar, exprobração, repreensão.

Yuuri passou a cumprimentar os fãs na estação de Hasetsu depois do reproche da Minako-sensei, sua antiga professora de balé que foi recepcioná-lo.

Não é que Yuuri fosse antipático, mas depois da temporada desastrosa que havia feito não achava que fosse digno de saudações, apenas queria ser discreto e se esconder entre a multidão como sempre fazia. No momento, não sabia se continuaria patinando, por isso se refugiava.

Só havia uma coisa que o distraía do limbo em que estava sua carreira. Patinar por _hobby_ o programa da pessoa que sempre o inspirou.

_Não me abandone, fique perto de mim._


	10. Dessarte: ação e reação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dessarte – adv Assim, dessa maneira, deste modo; destarte.

Depois de meses de silêncio, sem qualquer indício de que aquela noite havia sido mais do que um delírio seu, um vídeo se espalhou pela internet como fogo sobre palha.

Um apelo a um amor perdido, um amor que Victor havia imaginado e para o qual ele suplicava sem que realmente existisse. Esse apelo fez-se verdadeiro sob a pele e os gestos de Yuuri.

No vídeo, Yuuri patinava seu programa e voltava suas palavras contra ele mesmo, com gestos passionais, suas mãos o chamavam.

Era um recado, um lembrete sobre aquela noite?

Havia uma chance, dessarte Victor iria até ele.


	11. Assaz: surpreso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assaz – adv 1. Que basta, que é suficiente; bastante, suficientemente. 2. Em alto grau; muito.

Aquele sonho que o revisitava parecia mais vívido do que nunca. A silhueta que deslizava no gelo sob a parca luz da lua clamava por ele.

Yuuri acordou desnorteado com a voz de sua mãe do lado de fora do quarto.

Mesmo na primavera, a neve havia engolido as pétalas de cerejeira, como um presságio de que algo extraordinário estava prestes a acontecer.

Yuuri era assaz adulto para continuar se escondendo da repercussão do vídeo. Quando saiu, uma surpresa estava a sua espera.

— Yuuri, a partir de hoje, eu serei seu técnico, — disse Victor, gloriosamente nu nas águas do _onsen._


	12. Crúzio: não há outro lugar que eu queira estar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crúzio – Relativo à Ordem de Santa Cruz de Coimbra. Religioso dessa congregação.
> 
> Também é chamado assim um doce feito de farinha, manteiga, creme de ovo e amêndoa laminada polvilhada com açúcar servido no Café Santa Cruz, um dos cafés-restaurantes mais tradicionais de Coimbra.

Em suas viagens pelo mundo, Victor já havia provado _macaron_ , crúzio, _cannoli_ e tantos outros doces, mas nenhum tinha o encanto e a leveza do _kibidango_. Não só o doce, mas a culinária e o estilo de vida japonês o conquistavam.

Era uma pena que ele não pudesse desfrutar as guloseimas com Yuuri, que necessitava de uma dieta rígida. Era inadmissível que começasse os treinos fora de forma e arriscasse uma lesão.

Victor havia experimentado uma epifania com Yuuri que há tempos não sentia, mas também desejava entrar em seu cotidiano, conhecer sua vida e a pessoa que ele era.


	13. Estentor: o que as fotos não lhe diziam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estentor – sm 1, pessoa que tem voz muito potente. 2. Por ext. voz bastante forte.

Por muitos anos, Victor havia sido sua inspiração, o rosto que cobria as paredes do seu quarto nos inúmeros pôsteres. Agora, ele estava bem ali, estentor, chamando seu nome pela casa, fazendo perguntas íntimas que Yuuri tinha vergonha de responder.

Yuuri não estava preparado. A presença de Victor ainda era intimidante demais, e ele sentia o coração palpitar e o rosto corar sempre que ele se aproximava. Por que Victor tinha que ser tão tátil? Como se sempre estivesse buscando algum contato, ter uma ligação. Queria entrar sob a sua pele, sem saber que já estava lá há muito tempo.


	14. Celeuma: prometa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celeuma – sf 1. Vozeria de pessoas que trabalham juntas. 2. Algazarra, barulho, gritaria. 3. Canto ou vozes de barqueiros ou marujos. 4. Fig. Discussão acirrada; altercação, controvérsia, polêmica.

Quando Yuri chegou à Hasetsu só fez aumentar a celeuma dos fãs em polvorosa.

Era a oportunidade perfeita para honrar duas promessas e entregar seus sentimentos.

Yuri era Ágape, o garoto que viu crescer como um irmão mais novo.

Yuuri era Eros, o homem pelo qual Victor renascia.

Não era que Victor estivesse apenas o testando, mas precisava saber se Yuuri realmente o queria. Sua presença não era algo garantido, Yuuri precisaria lutar por ela. Despertar a confiança, o desejo e a necessidade de vencer em Yuuri era imperativo para fazer funcionar seu feitiço e transformar a abóbora em príncipe.


	15. Sarrido: como no fim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarrido – sm Dificuldade de respiração dos moribundos; cirro.
> 
> Que palavra horrorosa ¬¬

Como não ser subjugado pela promessa efêmera do seu ardor?

— Seu lado sedutor que nem você conhece, mostre-me, — Victor sussurrou, enquanto tocava seu lábio com o polegar.

Yuuri se entregaria ao seu fascínio, como a força da natureza que Victor era? Ou faria emergir de sua doce inocência o erotismo capaz de arrebatá-lo bem diante dos olhos do mundo?

— Não se atreva a tirar os olhos de mim.

Yuuri puxou-o aproximando seus rostos.

Com suas próprias armas, despido de subterfúgios.

Ao fim, sua respiração saía áspera como um sarrido.

_Apenas eu posso satisfazer o Victor._

Apenas Yuuri seria seu Eros.


	16. Elã: intimidade que você me deu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elã – sm 1. Movimento impetuoso; arrombo, força, impulso. 2. Ensusiasmo criador; aptidão, inspiração, talento. 3. Vigor de ânimo; energia, entusiasmo, vivacidade.

Na praia nublada e deserta, Yuuri abriu seu coração.

— Eu a empurrei sem nem pensar.

Victor sempre queria abraçá-lo, mas não porque ele parecia desamparado; não veio ao encontro dele porque acreditava que ele precisasse de ajuda.

Seu toque era revestido do sentimento que ele desejava transmitir. Sua presença era a consequência do seu elã, de sua promessa e uma forma de agradecimento por despertá-lo de sua melancolia.

— Que intimidade você quer que eu tenha com você? — Victor perguntou.

Talvez nem Yuuri soubesse.

— De namorados?

Escondendo-se atrás de uma brincadeira com fundo verdadeiro, Victor daria um passo de cada vez.


	17. Cupidez: o som do amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cupidez – sf 1. Ato, qualidade ou característica de cúpido. 2. Pej. Grande desejo; ambição.

Se sua carreira fosse uma música, que tipo música ela seria? Uma melodia monótona e decepcionante, na qual o clímax seria apenas uma promessa não cumprida?

Dentro de Yuuri desabrochava uma força latente, tão visível a todos que o amavam, mas que antes era imperceptível para si mesmo.

O amor sempre foi sua força, e a cupidez do destino lhe presenteou com o único amor que ele ainda não conhecia, aquele que era o espelho de sua alma.

Se o amor em sua vida fosse uma música, como ela seria?

A ternura do piano se fundindo à doçura do violino.


	18. Escusar: que chegue a você

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escusar – vtd 1. Aceitar escusas de; desculpar, perdoar, tolerar. vtd e vpr 2. Pedir desculpas ou desculpar(-se), justificar(-se). vtd 3. Não precisar, dispensar, prescindir. vint 4. Não haver necessidade ou obrigação de; ser desnecessário. vtdi 5. Tornas isento; desobrigar, dispensar, eximir. vti 6. Não ter necessidade de; dispensar. vpr 7. Eximir-se de fazer algo, por acreditar ser inútil ou desnecessário. vpr 8. Não se dispor a; negar-se, recusar-se.

Talvez parte da razão fosse por sua ansiedade, Yuuri permanecia focado em si mesmo. Ou talvez ele não esperasse nada de Victor naquele momento, assim como acreditava que ninguém deveria esperar nada dele. Vendo assim, sua concentração poderia ser facilmente confundida com frieza.

Victor estava aprendendo a quebrar as barreiras dele, um abraço inesperado e palavras sussurradas ao ouvido para chegar até ele; palavras duras para que ele soubesse que também poderia chegar até os outros, escusar-se por sua negligência. Victor queria ensiná-lo que a sua motivação poderia vir de fora, assim como a motivação para outros poderia partir dele.


	19. Empíreo: como a estrela em seu coração

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empíreo – adj 1. Relativo ao céu; celestial. 2. Que não tem superior em sua espécie; que está acima de qualquer coisa; superior, supremo. sm 1. Segundo o sistema ptolomaico, a mais alta das esferas celestes, em geral formada por fogo ou luz e às vez identificada como o céu ou o paraíso. 2. Morada dos deuses, segundo o paganismo. 3. Lugar destinado aos bem-aventurados e aos santos. 4. Parte do céu onde as estrelas parecem estar; firmamento.

Yuuri já estava acostumado aos seus próprios fracassos, mas não ao sucesso. Isso o assustava.

Victor não entendia, como poderia entender? Ele era empíreo como uma estrela no céu, que por tanto tempo Yuuri só poderia olhar, sem nunca tocar.

Agora aquela estrela morava em seu coração de vidro, ela poderia repará-lo, mas também parti-lo ao menor descuido. 

— Só acredite em mim. Fique ao meu lado, — Yuuri disse entre lágrimas.

_Vai ficar tudo bem, porque com você eu sou forte para tentar o impossível._

Victor seria o improvável, como o beijo que unia seus lábios.

Victor nunca deixava de surpreendê-lo.


	20. Inefável: o que  você me proporciona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inefável – adj m+f 1. Que não se pode exprimir por palavras. 2. Que causa sensação muito agradável.

Meu mundo que eu conhecia tão bem se torna outro ao vê-lo através dos seus olhos. Eu sinto sua emoção em mim, fluindo da sua morada em meu peito até a ponta dos meus dedos, inefável, mas quase tangível.

Você me devolve as palavras que eu tanto queria ouvir, as palavras que eu tanto queria lhe dizer. Fique ao meu lado.

Eu beijo seus pés, porque acredito em você. São eles que percorrerão o caminho, mas minha mão estará aqui para você.

Eu preciso do seu abraço mais do que você precisa do meu.

E ficarei aqui enquanto você permitir.


	21. Ufana: enquanto eu tiver você

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufana – adj 1. Que sente ou demonstra ufania; que se orgulha ou se sente orgulhoso por alguma coisa; ufanoso, vaidoso. 2, que reconhece suas próprias qualidades valor; brioso, orgulhoso. 3. Pej. Admirador exagerado de seus próprios méritos; imodesto. 4. Pej. Que se arroga grandes conquistas ou méritos extraordinários; gabola.

Victor era seu, tinha ufana disso. E seu egoísmo de detê-lo tinha um prazo final. Seu tempo estava expirando.

_Não quero que todos pensem que os ensinamentos de Victor foram em vão._

Com o amor ele era mais forte.

Não mostraria a insegurança em seus olhos. Mesmo longe, suas almas estavam unidas.

Ganharia mais tempo. Só mais um pouco.

Yuuri já havia decidido, afastar-se-ia quando preciso. O amor não prende, liberta.

Mas por enquanto, apenas por enquanto, correria para os braços dele. No pouco tempo que restava, era isso o que poderia fazer, desejar que esses dias não terminassem jamais.


	22. Egrégio: o sabor do mar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egrégio – adj 1. Muito distinto; notável por suas obras o feitos; emérito, insigne, ilustre. 2. De grande vulto; digno de apreço, admiração; admirável, estupendo, surpreendente. 3. Jur. Diz-se de juízes e tribunais de justiça; eminente, notável, superior.

Seu mundo era vasto, mas na sua juventude não cabia viver e amar.

O frio que existia em si tornou-se primavera, sabor da maresia, som de gaivotas, os dedos dos pés afundando na areia, a água morna em seu corpo.

As mãos dele estavam em seus cabelos, dedos entrelaçados em seus fios molhados.

Os sorrisos nos lábios e a felicidade que se espalhava pelas linhas dos seus rostos.

Um sonho que era realidade, seus dias felizes ao seu lado. Sua voz terna ao seu ouvido e braços a abraçar.

As linhas sobre o gelo se cruzaram até seu amor egrégio. 


	23. Rubicundo: será nosso amuleto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rubicundo – adj. de cor vermelha; rúbeo, rubente, rúbido, rubro.

Guardarei na memória as luzes de Natal nas ruas de Barcelona e as vozes do coral diante da Catedral Gótica.

Meu pequeno presente é muito pouco para retribuir tudo que você fez por mim, mas será uma boa lembrança dos dias que passamos juntos e a esperança do que o futuro guarda.

Independente do que aconteça, eu prometo que esse laço nunca será desfeito, essa aliança nunca será partida. Leve um pedaço de mim, eu levo um pedaço de você.

Eu quero sentir esse momento, meu rosto rubicundo, os votos não ditos, desejando que a fantasia que criei fosse real.


	24. Averno: lágrimas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Averno – sm inferno. adj avernal.

Mesmo sem as luvas, Victor não sentia frio. Ele jamais voltaria a cobri-las.

Então, ele tomou a mão de Yuuri e a beijou.

Eles se despiam de tudo que pudesse ocultar sua essência. Victor não temia demonstrar sua devoção, a ligação profunda que compartilhavam, seus destinos entrelaçados, seu amor.

Ele acredita, mas não fechará seus olhos, ele precisa ver com seu coração em chamas.

_Não precisa pensar em nada. Apenas faça o que te fizer feliz._

Embalados em seu ímpeto, aquelas palavras não poderiam ser mais inesperadas, assim como o averno de suas lágrimas.

 _—_ Depois da final, vamos nos separar.


	25. Alcantilada: ruptura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcantilada – sf 1. Série de alcantis lado a lado. 2. Despenhadeiro de grande extensão.

Tantas coisas que devia ter dito antes, mas nunca soube por onde começar.

— Cuide de mim até eu me aposentar.

_Obrigado por me trazer até aqui, Victor._

Devia ter dito que seria sua temporada final. Yuuri estava na beira de uma alcantilada. O auge da sua carreira, seu sonho, sua temporada com Victor.

_Não quero que esse sonho termine nunca, quero estar para sempre ao seu lado. Mas se você continuar como meu técnico, estarei te matando aos poucos como patinador._

— Você não vai voltar a competir?

_Veja o Victor que vive em mim._

Por te amar, te deixo ir.


	26. Olvido: nem por um segundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olvido – sm 1. Ato ou feito de olvidar(-se) ou esquecer(-se); esquecimento, olvidamento. 2. Estado de repouso e tranquilidade; adormecimento, descanso.

— Achei que você precisasse mais de mim.

Mas foi ele quem havia ensinado Yuuri a não ser dependente, a acreditar em suas próprias escolhas.

— Como eu posso voltar sem você?

Cada um deveria decidir seu próprio futuro.

_Mesmo que isso nos separe, eu te apoiarei até o fim._

— Eu quero beijar a sua medalha de ouro. Chega de agir como se fosse um aquecimento, está na hora da verdade.

_Eu sei que você nasceu para fazer história._

Yuuri Katsuki nunca será olvido.

_Faça meu coração disparar._

Nem por um segundo ele hesitou.

_Na verdade, sou eu que preciso de você._


	27. Infausto: jamais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infausto – adj 1. Que não é fausto; marcado pela infelicidade; calamitoso, desventurado, desditoso, infeliz. 2. Por ext. Que anuncia ou traz desgraça, fatalidade; de mau agouro; adverso, agourento, aziago.
> 
> O texto normal é do Victor, e o itálico é do Yuuri.

Esta não será uma história sem sentido que desaparecerá com as estrelas.

A música que fala sobre o amor faz eu me lembrar de você, estas belas notas que cantam sobre nossas almas.

No silêncio, ouço sua voz clamando por meu nome.

Chega de infausto, a vida só se vive uma vez.

Não me abandone.

_Eu não abandonarei._

Fiquei comigo.

_Eu ficarei._

Eu tenho medo de te perder.

_Nossas mãos juntas. As batidas dos nossos corações se misturam em uma só._

_Não tenha medo, você me tem._

_Da esperança nasce a eternidade. Meus sonhos nasceram para me trazer até você._


	28. Minore: a luz da manhã

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minorar – vtd e vint 1. Tornar(-se) menor; reduzir(-se). vtd e vint 2. Causar ou sentir alívio; abrandar(-se), suavizar(-se).

O quarto brilhava com a luz leitosa da manhã que se infiltrava pelas cortinas.

Havia um peso sobre seu peito, como uma âncora. Ele não o prendia, mas lhe dava segurança.

O sonho ainda dançava em sua mente semidesperta, apenas uma lembrança saudosa de um sentimento doce, o mesmo sentimento que voltou a inundá-lo ao ver o rosto adormecido.

Os dias não o tornavam minore, pelo contrário, seu vasto amor só fazia-se maior.

Afastou seu cabelo com um afago, o brilho dourado em seu dedo contra o prateado dos cabelos dele, a cabeça repousada sobre seu coração, embalado pelo pulsar.


	29. Excelso: cotidiano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excelso – adj 1. Alto, sublime. 2. Excelente.

A primeira coisa que Victor sentiu ao despertar foi o toque dos dedos em seu cabelo. Seus olhos se abriram com aquele sentimento excelso, aninhado no peito de Yuuri. Parecia que havia tido um sonho bom, mas ser recebido por aquele toque tornava a realidade melhor do que qualquer sonho.

— Que raro você acordar primeiro, — disse sonolento.

— Eu devia fazer isso mais vezes, assim posso ver seu lindo rosto assim que abro os olhos.

— É assim que me sinto dos às manhãs.

A tranquilidade deles foi interrompida pelo poodle de Victor, que agora era deles, pulando em cima dos dois.


	30. Alvíssaras: love dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alvíssaras – interj. 1. Exclamação usada para solicitar prêmio ou recompensa por haver trazido boa notícia. 2. Exclamação que indica alegria diante de acontecimento ou notícia auspicioso.

O som do deslizar sobre o gelo corta a escuridão com a doce melodia do noturno, arco, cordas e martelos.

Oh, o amor, em suas mãos, em seus lábios sorrindo, em sua alma devota que canta somente a ti.

As luzes parcas que os seguem, que brilham por seus caminhos, tornando o sonho em magia, um sonho grande demais para se sonhar sozinho. Amar, enquanto se pode amar, enquanto seus corações pulsam.

Na noite de gala, mais uma vez, recebiam as alvíssaras dos séquitos enamorados pela inefável beleza do seu patinar.

Não era sonho fatíloquo, era a realidade deles dois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Dream ou Liebesträume n.3 é um noturno (composição para piano, de caráter melancólico e sonhador) do compositor húngaro Franz Liszt baseado em um poema de Ferdinand Freiligrath. O poema fala sobre um amor maduro e incondicional. Vocês podem ouvir uma versão para piano e violino nesse vídeo https://youtu.be/1EE2-v0-jDE
> 
> Achei que seria uma música perfeita para uma nova apresentação de gala do Yuuri e do Victor.
> 
> Referência ao primeiro capítulo e algumas das palavras do desafio, porque eu não resisti XDDD
> 
> Os significados das palavras nas notas iniciais são do Mini Dicionário Aurélio da Língua Portuguesa.
> 
> Bom, aqui termina a fic. Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada a todos que passarem por aqui! :3


End file.
